Ooze Attack, Part 1
"For Eltar!" '''Ooze Attack, Part 1 '''is the first episode of the first season of Power Rangers: Ancient Guardians, the first episode overall and ultimately the first episode of the Redverse as a whole. In this episode, the villainous Ivan Ooze makes himself known to Eltar and begins his attack, exterminating the Eltar Guard as a precaution. However, one guard miraculously survives and along with his daughter transverses the war-torn Eltar to meet up with his father, who may have a way to defeat the monster threatening the planet. Plot A single Edenoite ship approaches Eltar and is immediately permitted to land at the Royal Castle. The young King Azazel and his council arrive to greet the first Edenoite ship they have seen in months - Edenoi has mysteriously cut off connections to Eltar months ago, and Azazel wants answers. However, rather than a full crew of Edenoites like the Eltarians expected, within the ship they find only a single, severely wounded Edenoite. Nearby medics distribute healing spells, but when they try to get a explanation as to Edenoi's silence, the Edenoite, who is in a state of catatonia, can only say one word - "Ooze". Several months later, the members of the elite Eltar Guard military force are training for a unknown threat. One guard, Zordon, becomes bored and sneaks out of the building to feed the birds on the roof. While doing so, he notices a strange spacecraft arriving on Eltar, directly near the building the Eltar Guard are training at. After this, he begins to hear screaming and gunfire from the building. Returning to the building, he finds all the other soldiers dead with a purple goo splattered upon their bodies. Just then, the building is invaded by an ooze-like alien and his zombie-like foot soldiers. Zordon attacks him, but the being overpowers and stabs him, seemingly killing him. This creature, declaring that Eltar will be ruled by an Ivan Ooze, leaves with his entourage. After the sludge-based invaders leave, Zordon gets up, having miraculously survived his wounds and played dead until the aliens left, grabs some weaponry and runs for his life, heading to his home in the capital city of Kaijo, Naoya, to pick up his half-Eltarian daughter Dimitria, who tells them that there have been reports of other ooze creature attacks across Asuka and Oiwa. Just then, a courier arrives with a message to Zordon from his father Barza, telling him to get to Shinmei's capital Hiroshi as soon as possible. Zordon and Dimitria hire a airboat to transport them to Hiroshi, but during their travel, they are attacked by purple sludgy meteorites, forcing them to abandon their transport and swim the remaining four miles with a life raft. They finally reach Hiroshi, which they find is already under attack from the Ooze. As Zordon and Dimitria help a small group of survivors evacuate a building, they hear a rumour that one of their own has betrayed them and joined the invaders. This is confirmed to be true when said Eltarian appears with the same zombie soldiers, now identified as Oozemen, and attacks the city. Separated from the other survivors, Zordon and Dimitria barricade themselves inside a coffee shop where they find Barza, who leads through a door that leads to a secret underground laboratory. There, Barza explains the situation: the Eltar government has been tracking the Ooze creatures approaching Eltar for a while now, and, using ancient documents found in a buried temple, has begun "Project Power Ranger", a plan to create biological armour that can shield the user and enhance all their physical abilities hundredfold. While the plan has become a success and the Ranger suits have been completed, save for the Shadow Ranger suit, which is still in testing, Barza has been unable to find anyone to use the suits. Faced with no other options, Barza gives the Red and Pink Morphers to his son and granddaughter and unveils a specialised scroll that he believes will summon four other champions to aid them. However, when he can perform the spell the scroll states, the building shakes and the three look up in horror as Oozemen enter the lab. Trivia * This episode marks the first episode of the Redverse in general. * This episodes is the first appearances of Zordon, Dimitria, Barza, Axis, Azazel, Ivan Ooze, Princess Bansheera and Vile, many of whom are highly significant characters to the Redverse as a whole. Category:Power Rangers: Ancient Guardians Category:Episodes